The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Building Project
The Building Project is a first stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance'' and user 'satisfaction It is a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the Building Pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki by making sure all pages are completed. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of '''The Building Project. Once pages are completed they need to be moved to the next Project. See Procedures below. *Primary Contact- Associate Member in charge of the Building Project is Corielle talk Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Building project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. Those whilst contributing to the Building Project may display the Building Project Box (if they choose) by using Template on their Userpage. Place you name here to sign up to this Project Jillybean914 (Jill) jessica nutt Procedures *Building Pages should be listed below until they are ready to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] *The Building page should be completed then placed under the Building Material heading. EVERY'' Building item should be linked to it's own information page completed and then placed under the Pages to be Checked for Completion heading. *Please maintain standard format on all Building pages. *Please maintain standard format on all Building item pages. *Once completed all Building pages should remain listed below Pages to be Checked for Completion until checked by the above Associate Member in charge of the Building Project before being passed to the '''Images Project *All Building Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise in American English. *We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. *The Building Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the article to the Pages to be Checked for Completion''list. Pages not listed in the ''Pages to be Checked for Completion section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove pages from the Pages to be Checked for Completion section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. *Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. Pages Not Started All pages which have a link but not started yet should go here and are our first priority and hence should be done first. Once Started they should be moved to the List of Pages in Need of Work *3F Mastery Club *Crafting Workshop *Halloween Hutch *Spooky Shack *Shagbark Tree *Haunted Garden *Giant Cauldron *3F Mastery Garden *Birch Still *Grain Silo *Rodeo *Fowl Pond *Greenhouse *The Potting Shed *Ice Shed *Fireworks Stand *Pioneer Camp *Grand Bandstand List of Pages in need of work All pages that have been started and are still in need of work should be listed here. *Bank *Shaman Lodge *Kennel *Wedding Wagon *Hammer Forge *New Years Dance Floor *Animal Hospital *Building *Covered Wagon *Cabin *Chuck Wagon *General Store *Barn *School House *Inn *Chicken Coop *Sawmill *Land Office *Storage Shed *Foundry *Horseshoe Pit *Jackalope Lodge *Toll Booth *Tailor Shop *Graveyard *Jack o' Lantern *Boosted General Store *Feast Table *Snowman *Gingerbread House *New Years Dance Floor *Trading Post *Barber Shop *Groundhog Trap *Chapel *Pony Express *Kissing Tree *Doctor's Office *Flower Shop *Blacksmith *Detective Agency *Doghouse *Corral *Beehive *Newspaper Stand *Ponderosa Lodge *Pet Shop *Waterwell *Livestock Pen *Fort Courage Soldier Shower *Orchard *Saloon Building Material Pages to be Checked for Completion All pages which are really for approval to move to the [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be placed here. List of Pages Completed Work that has been completed and passed to [[Frontierville Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be listed here so we know what has passed this stage of our Improvement policy. (Alphabetically please) Category:Project Category:Associate Groups Category:Project Category:Associate Groups